BlackHeart
by le48209
Summary: None


Chapter 1

I'm Blackkit from ThunderClan, and my mother is FrostFur. At the moment i'm four moons old and can't wait to be a warrior. The air was warm and sun was bright I never wandered far from the nursery. I was in there one day and I was curled up sleeping when all the sudden something bit me "Ow" I yowlled "What was that for" I hissed, as I looked at a kit with bright orange fur and dark brown stripes he snarled at me showing his tiny little teeth. Then some big warrior came over to us "Don't bite TigerKit" said the big warrior "Ok sorry" mewed TigerKit, I looked at him for awhile then purred "It's ok Im BlackKit daughter of FrostFur" "Cool i'm TigerKit son of GoldenFlower" mewed TigerKit. The warrior purred in amusement "Ok you to go have fun" and so we did but we didn't stay in ThunderClan Camp we went outside of the camp to the borders of ThunderClan the we came to a bridge he crossed over it and it led into RiverClan Camp "Wait TigerKit" I yowlled, "What" moned TigerKIt, "That's RiverClan territory" I hissed "so common lets go" Purred TigerKit "ok" I mewed. As we went into RiverClan territory we bumped into a RiverClan patrol and as soon as that happened we ran back to ThunderClan Camp. Two moons later me and TigerKit became apprentices "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high rock!" yelled FireStar, "Today we have two new apprentices BlackKit and TigerKit do you promise to protect ThunderClan even at the cost of your life!" meowed FireStar, "yes" I purred "Yep" mewed TigerKit, "ok until you have earned your warrior names you will be known as BlackPaw and TigerPaw!" yelled FireStar, "TigerPaw your mentor will be RunningWind and BlackPaw you mentor will be DarkStripe." yelled FireStar,. After that me and TigerPaw went to see our mentors.

Chapter 2

Then that night the ThunderClan medicine cat woke me up and told me to meet her in her den. So I followed her with soft and quite paws then when we were in the medicine cat den "I think there is something you need to know about your past." she mewed, "FrostFur isn't your real mother and you were not born in ThunderClan you are from ShadowClan and your father is PantherPelt!" she hissed, "What wait what about my real mother?" I mewed in fear, "She was k-killed in battle." she stammered, "You can't tell anyone ok it will put you in danger!" she spat, "Ok." I mewed,. Then I walked back to the apprentices den "What are you doing?" TigerPaw mewed, "The medicine cat YellowFang just told me something." I purred, "What!" TigerPaw whisper shouted, "She said I wasn't born in ThunderClan and that I belong to ShadowClan." I mewed quietly, "WHAT!" TigerPaw spat, then I hissed "You know what just forget about it!" then we went back to sleep and so many thoughts flew through my mind like a tornado. That morning I had to go do training to be a warrior with my mentor DarkStripe when we got back to ThunderClan Camp I had a scar under my left eye it stung so bad. Other apprentices came over to me and ask me what happened but before i could answer DarkStripe came over to us "Nothing happened she got cut by a thorn!" spat DarkStripe angrily, "BlackPaw go to the medicine cat den just incase the scratch is deep!" DarkStripe hissed, "He is lying he gave me the scar just because I failed to catch a mouse!" I spat to myself with anger, then TigerPaw came running over to me "BlackPaw what happened you got a scar under your eye?" purred TigerPaw "Nothing I will tell you later!" I spat,.

Chapter 3

Then that night I heard "BlackPaw over here." i got up and saw the medicine cat calling me. I went over to her "There is more i need to tell you." she mewed "Your mother is SnowyEye she was a white cat and she was blind!" she mewed in alarm, "Ok thank you" I purred to her, then i headed back for the apprentice den and woke up TigerPaw "BlackPaw why are you waking me up." he hissed, "I'm leaving." I mewed, "What why!" TigerPaw mewed with his voice cracking, "I'm going to go find my real family if anyone ask where I am say you don't know." I purred to him, "I'll come with you or at least until we get to the river that separates the borders of ThunderClan and ShadowClan." He mewed sadly, "Ok let's go then." I mewed,. We headed for the border of ShadowClan "how are we gonna cross the river?" asked TigerPaw, then we walked up to the river "That!" I meowed flicking my tail at a thin log, then I started to walk on the thin log then I heard "BlackPaw get off it's gonna break!" TigerPaw hissed in fear, but befor I could get off it broke I fell in the river then everything went black all I could hear was TigerPaw yelling my name. Soon I heard a strange cat "Mentor I found this apprentice in the river what should I do?" hissed the strange cat, then another cat with a lower voice spoke "Just take her to the ShadowClan medicine cat NightPaw!" splat the cat with the lower voice "Yes mentor." NightPaw mewed, then he grabbed me by my neck and dragged me to the medicine den in ShadowClan Camp.

Chapter 4

After a few hours I woke up to see a cat "Your a wake CrystalStar wants to see you.", _I have heard of CrystalStar she is leader of ShadowClan and I wonder if TigerPaw thinks i'm dead or if he saw NightPaw save me?_ I thought to myself, "O-ok." I mewed with my head hurting, so I walked out of the medicine cat den I heard the familiar words "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high rock for a clan meeting!" yelled CrystalStar, every cat gathered below the high rock and I followed "One of our apprentices here saved a ThunderClan apprentice!" CrystalStar yelled, murmurs around the crowded spreaded I saw a Black cat sitting but not speaking, _That must be NightPaw._ I thought to myself, "BlackPaw what were you doing crossing the border!" CrystalStar spat, "I-i'm sorry I was looking for my family." I stuttered, "And who is your family?" CrystalStar spat, "SnowyEye and PantherPelt." I mewed Then a few moment later a cat stepped up "Who did you say?" He mewed, "PantherPelt and SnowyEye." I mewed with fear. "Im BlackFoot and PantherPelt was my Friend." BlackFoot mewed with sadness in his eyes, "So is this apprentice your friend's kit!" hissed CrystalStar, "Yes so please let her stay." BlackFoot begged, "Fine BlackPaw your mentor will be CinderFur!" CrystalStar spat,. After that I went to BlackFoot "I can't believe you're alive." BlackFoot mewed, soon when he was done talking to me I went over to NightPaw "Why did you save me from the river?" I asked, for a second he didn't speak then "I hate to see a cat drown." NightPaw mewed, "Come on I'll show you around." NightPaw mewed, then we walked up to a den "This is the apprentice's den that's where we sleep." He mewed, "Over there is the Elders den and that big den over on the other side of the clearing is Warrior's den and you know where the medicine cat's den is there is the nursery and that's it." NightPaw mewed "Ok thanks." I purred "So who was that orange cat yelling your name?" He mewed, "Oh that's TigerPaw he was my only friend in ThunderClan." I mewed sadly, "Does he know your ok and alive?" I shook my head "Oh." He mewed, "And how did you get that scar under your eye?" NightPaw asked, "Oh um my mentor LongTail from ThunderClan hated me and scratched me." I purred in fear,. "Ok." he mewed, there was a long moment of silence. "Well see you tomorrow." NightPaw purred.

Chapter 5

Then later that night I had a dream about ThunderClan and there was a battle it was a brutal battle then a brown cat with glowing yellow eyes stared at me and whispered in my ear "Hide it can't be stopped!" then I woke up to see the midnight sky above me I realized I was dreaming and I could not go back to sleep so I walked out of the apprentice's den and sat outside with my tail neatly wrapped around my paw and I stared at the sky and waited for the sun to rise. That morning I was still awake looking up into the morning sky the "What are you doing?" spat a familiar voice, I looked over and saw NightPaw at my side looking at me "Oh had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep." I mewed looking at my paw, "What was the dream about?" he asked, "There was a battle then all the sudden a brown warrior came up to me and said hide it can't be stopped." I meowed in fear, "That's very creepy." NightPaw mewed, "But don't worry I doubt anything will happen." He purred, his words calmed me down "Ok." I purred, then we both walked over to our mentors and we battle trained NightPaw won a few battle I won most after that we headed back to camp me and NightPaw walked over to the fresh kill pile and I grabbed a vole and NightPaw got a mouse and we took it to the apprentice's den and ate it "Hey BlackPaw do you ever wonder what might happen in the future?" asked NightPaw, "Sometimes why." I answered, "I just wondered if you ever think you might go back to ThunderClan." NightPaw mewed, "I wont." I meowed, then I went over to one of the other apprentices "Hey GrayPaw!" I purred as I walked over to the she-cat, "Oh hi BlackPaw how are you?" GrayPaw mewed, "Great hows training going." I asked "Amazing my mentor is teaching my so much!" GrayPaw mewed, then GrayPaw looked behind me "Do you wanna know a secret?" She whispered, "Sure." I mewed, "NightPaw has a crush on you." GrayPaw whispered to me, "what really?" I mewed "Yes." GrayPaw meowed, "Wow." I mewed,.

Chapter 6

It has been 5 moons since I joined ShadowClan and me and NightPaw's mentors came up to us "This is your assessment and maybe even your last day of training." purred our mentors, me and NightPaw both looked at each other with smiles on our faces "Let's go then!" Spat my mentor, me and NightPaw both walked out of camp and went on a hunt we came back with so much fresh kill that we had to make third trips. Then we heard as we headed in the camp "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the highrock for a clan meeting!" yelled CrystalStar, "Today we have three apprentices that are ready to become warriors!" yelled CrystalStar, "NightPaw, GrayPaw, BlackPaw front and center!" spat CrystalStar, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life!" She hissed, "Yes!" we all mewed, "Then by the powers of StarClan From this day forward you shall be known as GrayPelt NightStorm and BlackHeart!"she yelled, "Clan dismissed!" CrystalStar meowed, and me GrayPelt and NightStorm headed over to the camp entrance "I can't believe it we are finally warriors!" shouted GrayPelt, "Me neither!" I purred, all the sudden my father BlackFoot came up to us "BlackHeart CrystalStar wants you to go on a hunt." BlackFoot meowed, "Ok." I answered, and I headed for the river where lots of prey roams. I saw some fish in the river and had to cross the border just a bit to get it then I was attacked blood was dripping in my left eye I looked up to see a orange warrior. He swiped at me knocking me on the ground "You crossed the border!" spat the warrior, and he scratched me again "Ow." I yelled while I fell hitting the ground, then the warriors face expression softened "BlackPaw?" He meowed, "W-what why-who are you?" I asked, "BlackPaw dont you remember me its me TigerPaw well now i'm TigerStar." purred the warrior, "Wait TigerPaw I mean TigerStar your leader now?" I mewed, "Ya but I can believe it you're alive!" meowed TigerStar, "Me either but now i'm BlackHeart." I purred, "Oh so how's ShadowClan?" TigerStar asked, "Not bad." I meowed, "Well I got to get back to my camp bye BlackHeart." He purred, "Bye." I mewed back, and I saw TigerStar run back through the forest and I headed back for my own camp.

Chapter 7

When I got back GrayPelt came running up to me "BlackHeart NightStorm wants to see you." GrayPelt meowed pointing at the warriors den, "Ok." I replied, and I went to the warriors den "BlackHeart." NightStorm purred, "Hi NightStorm want do you want." I meowed, "Well BlackHeart will you be my mate?" NightStorm asked, I looked at him for a while not speaking "Yes I will be your mate." I answered, NightStorm's eyes lit up "Thank you so much!" NightStorm purred. Then we walked to the fresh kill pile and then GrayPelt walked up to me bouncing and she meowed "BLACKHEART WolfFang just asked me to be his mate!" "NightStorm asked me to be his mate!" I purred. Then all the sudden a cat with a collar can running into camp he said his name was Cobra and that he wished to join the clan. CrystalStar allowed him to join then she jumped up on the high rock "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" she yelled, "This _kittypet_ wishes to join the clan until he has earned his warrior name he will be known as CobraPaw his mentor will be….. NightStrorm!" she announced, "Clan Dismissed!" she yelled.

Chapter 8

It's been a few moons since CobraPaw joined the clan he finished his training now his name is CobraFang. GrayPelt had 3 kits. That day I went on a hunting patrol and i felt sick so i went to the med cat's den "Greetings BlackHeart." the med cat meowed, "Hi umm do you have any herbs fo-" I mewed before I passed out, When i woke up i saw the med cat NightStorm and CrystalStar. "BlackHeart you're expecting kits!" the med cat meowed, " _Wait if i'm expecting kit than i'm in the nursery." i thought to myself,_ "ok now NightStorm and CrystalStar let's all give BlackHeart some rest let's go." the med cat meowed, I soon saw GrayPelt and her three kits "Hi GrayPelt have you named your kits yet?" I asked, "Yes I have the little gray one is MoonKit and the brown one with gray paws is TimberKit and the last little gray one with one white paw is JayKit." she purred. As days past I got so bored a few times NightStorm came and visited "How are you feelling?" NightStorm would ask, "Just fine." I purred, then NightStorm left and a apprentice I think his name was BearPaw he brought me and GrayPelt some fresh kill "Thank you." I told him, "You're welcome." He replied, and left I sighed "GrayPelt how did you never get bored!" I asked her, "I did get bored but once your kits are born you're never bored!" she purred, "Ok." I sighed. Then I went to sleep, I had another dream but different. There was nothing but a single flame it kept burning it never died. But then I saw glowing green eyes like mine soon a crescent moon appeared it was as white as snow, it faded away then there was a small black cat with green eyes and a brown-red cat bigger than the black one the red-brown one had a face filled with horror and there was another cat dark brown with creamy stripes. Then I saw that the black one had a paw out and covered with blood it lashed the brown cats face the brown cat's eyes were closed but the cat was still breathing his mouth had blood dripping out of it. Filled with fear. Then I woke up and saw the night sky everything was a quiet as a mouse.

Chapter 9

A two moons had passed since I had the dream. And I had my kits I had three kits a little fully black one like NightStorm a big fully white one like my Mother SnowyEye and a black one with white paws and white ears. "Have you choose what your going to name them yet?" Asked NightStorm, naming kits takes a while but i thought i knew what their names would be "Yes, the little black one that looks like you is DarkKit and the white one is IcyKit the one that looks like me is ShadeKit." I purred, "Their as beautiful as their mother." NightStorm purred, then he left. ShadeKit and IcyKit had opened their eyes already but DarkKit's were still closed. Then I heard some cat in the clearing yell "Fire everyone run!" that's when I smelled the fire fear flooded over me "ShadeKit IcyKit stay close and follow me!" I panicked, "What about DarkKit?" mewed IcyKit, "I will carry her!" I meowed, I quickly grabbed DarkKit and headed for the exit out of camp NightStorm was with me. When we got out of camp I realized that IcyKit and ShadeKit were gone! "Don't worry I will go save them!" Meowed NightStorm, then he disappeared in the smoke and flames "Everyone we must head for the river!" Yelled CrystalStar, I went thinking NightStorm and my two other kits were safe. A few hours past and a patrol that CrystalStar sent out to see if the fire was out came back they said it was safe to return. GrayPelt's mate WolfFang was in the patrol he came up to me "BlackHeart be ready for what you will see." He mewed sadly, instantly fear washed over me. When we got back to camp in the clearing I could see the bodies of NightStorm IcyKit and ShadeKit lying still their eyes closed. "No!" I yelled, I ran straight to their bodies and laid my head on them. Tears started streaming down my face "BlackHeart I will take care of DarkKit while you sit and share tongues with them one last time." Mewed GrayPelt sadly, "Ok!" I cried, I sat there for a few hours before a patrol came to grab their bodies and bury them. I ran back to the nursry I quickly grabbed DarkKit "What are you doing." Asked GrayPelt, "I leaving!" I spat in pain, "Please dont." GrayPelt begged, "I'm sorry GrayPelt." I meowed to sad to look her in the eyes, "Fine." She mewed. Then I ran for the camp exit, CobraFang jumped in front of me "Where are you going?" He asked "I'm leaving." I cried, "Then i'm coming to I know where we can go." He meowed, "And how do you know this?" I asked, he looked scared for a second "I have a mate and two kits they are rogues sometimes i go and see them." He confessed, "Oh well then let's go." I mewed tears still running down my black and white fur. We ran and ran until we came to a small little barn there was a dark gray she-cat and a red-brown she-kit. And next to the she-kit was a little dark brown tom-kit with pale stripes, a few fox tail lengths away was a brown tom who seemed old they all greeted us. And soon I felt three warm pelts on my fur and turned to see the ghost of NightStorm, ShadeKit, and IcyKit I missed them but it didn't bother me.


End file.
